eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 18 - Sansa II
Sansa II ist das achtzehnte Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Sansa Stark. Zusammenfassung Sansa Stark erhält eine geheime Botschaft und schleicht am Abend aus dem Roten Bergfried zum Götterhain. Dort trifft sie auf Dontos Hollard, was sie enttäuscht, denn die hatte gehofft, dass ein wahrer Ritter sie beschützen und retten werde. Dontos behauptet, einen Plan zu haben, um sie zu befreien und wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Bergfried trifft Sansa auf Sandor Clegane, der betrunken ist, sie aber trotzdem in ihre Kammer zurückbringt. Synopsis Sansa erhält eine geheime Botschaft Sansa Stark hat eine anonyme Nachricht erhalten, die unter ihrem Kissen versteckt war. Jemand fordert sie auf, am Abend in den Götterhain zu kommen, wenn sie nach Hause zurückkehren möchte. Sie liest die Botschaft immer und immer wieder durch und fragt sich, was sie zu bedeuten hat. Sie hat so sehr dafür gebetet, dass ein wahrer Ritter wie etwa Hobber Rothweyn oder Horas Rothweyn, Beric Dondarrion oder Balon Swann erscheinen möge, um sie zu retten, aber sie denkt auch, es könne einer von Joffrey Baratheons grausamen Scherzen sein oder ein Trick von Königin Cersei, um ihre Loyalität zu testen. Ängstlich reibt sie sich am Bauch, wo die blauen Flecke der Schläge von Ser Meryn Trant langsam verschwinden. Sie fürchtet, dass am Ende nur Ilyn Payn mit Eis auf sie warten wird. Als ihr Zimmermädchen plötzlich eintritt, um zu fragen, ob Sansa noch ein Bad nehmen möchte, versteckt sie schnell die Nachricht, fürchtet aber, dass das Mädchen den Brief gesehen haben könnte. Sie befiehlt ihr, ein Feuer im Kamin zu entzünden, obwohl es ein warmer Tag gewesen ist. Als das Feuer brennt, schickt sie die Dienerin hinaus und ist sich sicher, dass sie etwas gesehen hat. Ihre Dienerinnen werden alle 14 Tage von der Königin ausgewechselt, damit sie sich mit niemandem anfreunden kann. Sansa wirft die Nachricht ins Feuer. Von ihrem Fenster aus beobachtet sie den untersetzten Ser Preston Grünfeld, der auf der Zugbrücke von Maegors Feste wacht. Sie darf sich im Bergfried frei bewegen, aber Ser Preston würde trotzdem fragen, wo sie zu dieser Uhrzeit noch hingehen will. Sansa legt sich ins Bett, kann aber vor lauter Gedanken nicht schlafen. Sie wünscht sich jemanden herbei, der ihr sagt, was sie tun soll. Sie vermisst Septa Mordane und ihre beste Freundin Jeyne Pool, von der sie nicht weiß, was mit ihr geschehen ist. Sie vermisst manchmal sogar ihre Schwester Arya Stark, von der sie denkt, dass sie mittlerweile längst wieder in Winterfell angekommen ist, wo sie mit Bran und Rickon spielen kann. Plötzlich gibt es draußen Geschrei, zunächst weit entfernt, dann schnell näher kommend. Sie sieht Männer mit Speeren und Fackeln, die auf den Wehrgängen auf- und abgehen. In letzter Zeit gibt es immer öfter Unruhen durch Flüchtlinge, die sich bis zur Stadt durchgeschlagen haben. Ser Preston hat die Brücke verlassen, und sie ist unbewacht. Sansa wundert sich über sich selbst, zieht sich aber ohne Nachzudenken an und versteckt ihr Brotmesser unter ihrem Umhang. Draußen laufen Bewaffnete an ihr vorbei, Männer satteln ihre Pferde und drei Mitglieder der KönigsgardeVermutlich Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Arys Eichenherz und Ser Mandon Moor. helfen Joffrey Baratheon in seine Rüstung. Glücklicherweise sieht er sie nicht, sondern schreit nach seiner Armbrust und seinem Schwert. Die Geräusche werden leiser, als Sansa in Richtung Götterhain schreitet. Sie traut sich nicht, nach hinten zu schauen, weil sie Joffrey fürchtet. Sie schleicht durch den Bergfried, eine Treppe hinunter, eine Mauer entlang, und wird dabei von einem zerstruppelten Kater erschreckt (vermutlich Balerion (Katze)). Der Götterhain ist ruhig, und obwohl er mitten in der Stadt liegt, umgibt ihn eine wilde Aura. Sansa kann fühlen, wie die Alten Götter sie umgeben. Sie bevorzugt zwar eigentlich den Glauben an die Sieben, dem auch ihre Mutter folgte, mit seinen Kunstwerken, Statuen, dem Weihrauch und den Septonen mit den Roben und Kristallen, aber der Götterhain hat unbestreitbar eine große Macht, besonders bei Nacht. Sansa trifft Dontos Hollard im Götterhain Sansa schleicht von Baum zu Baum und fürchtet, zu spät gekommen zu sein, und wird dann überrascht von der Stimme von Dontos Hollard, der seinerseits fürchtete, dass sie nicht erscheinen würde. Sie kann ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen, und als er ihr die Hand reicht, schreckt sie zurück und zieht ihr Messer. Dontos besteht darauf, dass er ihr nur helfen wolle, so wie sie ihm einst geholfen hatAls sie ihn vor dem Tod rettete, indem sie Joffrey überredete, Dontos zu seinem Hofnarren zu ernennen‚ siehe: III-Sansa I.. Sansa fragt, ob Dontos betrunken sei, und er gesteht, dass er einen Becher Wein getrunken habe, des Mutes wegen. Sansa zieht ihr Messer und fragt, wer ihn geschickt habe, denn sie zweifelt an seiner Ehrlichkeit, aber Dontos schwört bei seiner Ehre als Ritter, dass er aus eigenen Stücken handelt Spoiler zeigen Tatsächlich handelt er im Auftrag von Petyr Baelish, der die Nachricht in Sansas Zimmer platziert hat‚ siehe: VI-Sansa II . Sansa erinnert ihn daran, dass Joffrey ihn degradiert habe und er nun kein Ritter mehr sei. Sie ergänzt, dass sie für einen Ritter gebetet habe, der sie rettet, nicht für einen betrunkenen alten Hofnarren. Dontos sagt, dass er ihre harten Worte verstehen könne, dass er aber jetzt, da er ein Narr sei, der Ritterschaft näher stehe als je zuvor, dank ihrer Tat. Er hofft, wieder ein wahrer Ritter zu werden, fällt auf die Knie und fragt Sansa, ob er ihr Ser Florian sein könne. Sansa ist sich immer noch nicht sicher und sie fragt Dontos, wie sein Plan aussehe. Dontos erklärt, dass es am schwierigsten werden würde, sie aus der Stadt zu bringen, dann aber könne er ein Schiff anwerben, das sie in den Norden bringt. Dafür brauche er allerdings noch etwas Zeit, denn er müsse Geld besorgen und Absprachen treffen, wobei er sehr vorsichtig sein müsse, denn sie beide würden ständig beobachtet. Als sie ihn bittet, wieder aufzustehen, lamentiert er darüber, dass er nicht geholfen habe, als ihr Vater ermordet wurde, und dass er kein kühner Mann sei wie etwa Ryam Rothweyn oder Barristan Selmy, dass er weder auf Turnieren noch in der Schlacht Ruhm erlangt habe, aber ihre Tat habe ihn daran erinnert, was es heißt, ein Ritter zu sein, und er schwört bei seinem Leben, dass er sie nach Hause bringen werde. Der feierliche Schwur vor den Alten Göttern überzeugt Sansa und sie sagt, dass sie ihre Zukunft in seine Hände legen wird. Sie fragt, ob er ihr wieder eine Nachricht zukommen lassen wird, wenn es soweit ist, aber er erwidert, dass das zu gefährlich sei. Sie solle stattdessen so oft wie möglich in den Götterhain kommen, denn im Bergfried hätten die Mauern Ohren. Er sagt weiterhin, dass er im Bergfried seine Rolle spielen muss und dass Sansa vor allem geduldig sein müsse, was sie ihm verspricht. Dontos drängt sie, zurück in die Burg zu gehen, und Sansa drückt ihm sanft einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie geht. Sie ist sich nun sicher, dass die Götter ihre Gebete erhört haben. thumb|350px|Sansa trifft auf Sandor ©Mathia Arkoniel Sansa trifft auf Sandor Clegane Auf dem Weg zurück in die Burg denkt Sansa erleichtert an die Rückkehr nach Winterfell und die Geschichten um Florian und Jonquil. Sie rennt die lange Serpentinentreppe hinab in Sandor Clegane hinein, der gerade aus einer Tür tritt. Der Bluthund hält sie am Handgelenk, bevor sie hinfällt, und fragt, ob sie sie beide umbringen will auf der Treppe. Dann fragt er, wo sie so spät noch war, und sie sagt, dass sie im Götterhain für ihren Vater und für Joffrey gebetet habe. Clegane sagt, dass er nicht betrunken genug sei, um diese Geschichte zu glauben, und dass Sansa zwar kein kleines Mädchen mehr sie, aber trotzdem immer noch wie ein kleines Vögelchen die Lieder nachsinge, die man ihr beigebracht habe. Er fordert sie auf, ihm ein Lied zu singen über Ritter und schöne Jungfrauen, denn die würde sie doch mögen, aber als Sansa erwidert, dass sie nur wahre Ritter ehre, erinnert er sie daran, dass er überhaupt kein Ritter sei und droht, sie zu verprügeln. Dabei fällt er fast hin, weil er so betrunken ist. Dann fragt er Sansa, ob sie auch Wein möge, und schiebt sie sanft vor sich her, wobei er sagt, dass er sie zurück in ihren kleinen Käfig bringen werde. Vor Maegors Feste stellt sie fest, dass Ser Boros Blount nun die Zugbrücke bewacht. Sansa weicht seinem Blick aus, aber Sandor Clegane beruhigt sie, indem er sagt, dass man Blount nicht fürchten müsse. Zunächst einmal beschimpft er Blount, weil er ihn mit Ser anredet, dann unterstützt er Sansas Lüge, sie habe im Götterhain gebetet, indem er sagt, dass bei dem Lärm niemand schlafen könne. Blount erzählt, dass in der Stadt ein Gerücht aufgekommen sei, dass im Bergfried Vorbereitungen für Tyrek Lennisters Hochzeit getroffen würden und dass sich einige Randalierer in den Kopf gesetzt hätten, daran teilzunehmen. König Joffrey habe einen Ausfall angeführt und die Menge vertrieben. Clegane merkt sarkastisch an, dass er ein tapferer Junge sei, aber Sansa dankt daran, dass er nicht mehr so tapfer sein wird, wenn er Robb Stark gegenüber stehen wird. Auf der Wendeltreppe zu ihren Gemächern fragt sie Clegane, warum er sich von allen Hund nennen lässt, und er erwidert, dass er Hunde lieber mag als Ritter. Sein Großvater war Hundemeister auf Casterlystein gewesen, der einmal Lord Tytos Lennister bei der Jagd das Leben gerettet habe, als dieser zwischen eine Löwin und ihre Beute geraten war. Cleganes Großvater verlor dabei drei seiner Hunde und ein Bein, wurde aber mit Land und einem Wehrturm belohnt sowie mit der Ehre, dass sein Sohn Knappe des Königs wurde. Sandor ergänzt, dass ein Bluthund sein Leben für einen geben würde und einen niemals belügen würde, dabei nimmt er Sansas Kinn in seine Finger und sagt, dass das mehr sei, als kleine Vögelchen tun könnten. Dann fordert er sie erneut auf, für ihn zu singen, und Sansa schlägt vor, ein Lied von Florian und Jonquil zu singen. Der Bluthund sagt, das er kein Lied über einen Narren und seine Möse hören wolle, und dass sie ihm eines Tages ihr Lied vorspielen werde, ob sie will oder nicht. Sansa sagt, dass sie das gern tun würde, aber Clegane erwidert, dass er eine Lüge wittern könne und dass in der Burg alle besser lügen könnten als Sansa. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Sansa Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 18